Police and Gangs
by TDD and Hikari-sama
Summary: Tai and Matt work for the FBI. When Tai saves Sora from a bunch of rapers that had destroyed everything she had, Sora starts to work along with Tai as an FBI agent. Then, Matt is murdered and Tai seeks revenge... but what if he doesn't come back alive?
1. Who are the heroes?

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon. If we did, we must be very rich people. Unfortunately, we are not. This fic is co-written by Taichi Kamiya and h.i.k.a.r.i.. Taichi Kamiya wrote this chapter.

****

Police and Gangs

****

Chapter 1: Who are the Heroes?

* Odaiba School. Ending 8th period. Year: 2045 *

"Okay kids! Our field trip for this year will be paying a visit to the mayor to learn more about our town," the teacher announced.

"But we know this town already!" a student yelled.

"Perhaps. But you don't know the history of this city and how it became such a beautiful one like it is now," the teacher answered.

"Oh..." a student remarked, "Interesting."

"It is," the teacher told them, "And _you_ better pay attention, Sarika Kamiya... this will be very important to you."

"Err… okay." Sarika replied, not really understanding why the teacher had pointed at her.

"Now… I want everyone here at school tomorrow at 7:45 am sharp!" the teacher made clear.

The bell rang to dismiss the students. Sarika Kamiya walked home, still wondering why the teacher had informed her specifically about the trip. When she arrived home, she did her homework. When she was done, she decided to ask her mom and dad about the town.

"Mom? Dad?" She began.

"Yes, sweetheart?" They both asked at the same time.

"Tomorrow we will be going to a field trip to visit the mayor of Odaiba," she said, "…So then, the teacher told me that I should pay extra attention for… some reason. Why is that?"

"Well," her father stated, "Our family has changed customs in this town. You will find out tomorrow, anyway."

"Okay…" she said and went to bed, because she must be early at school.

* Next day. Field trip. *

"Welcome!" The mayor greeted the class when they reached the mayor's house. He studied the kids for an moment and walked over to Sarika. "It's a honor to meet a Kamiya once again."

Sarika and the rest of the class still didn't understand why. The mayor guided them trough the city and told about everything in the greatest details. Then, they arrived at the last stop of the trip. The graveyard.

"Err… I find this scary!" Erry, a student, said with a little fear in his voice.

The mayor didn't response and kept walking until they stopped at a family graveyard.

The mayor took a deep breath and said. "Meet the Kamiya family!"

Gasps were heard all over the place. All the students looked at Sarika. She was ready to faint, but she wouldn't, because she wanted to know why.

"Let me tell you all why this family is so important to this city," the mayor continued, "it all happened in the year 2000…"

* FBI office. 19.59 PM. Year: 2000 *

23-year-old Tai Kamiya was working at his office. He had been an FBI officer for 3 years. He never took a break because he had nothing to worry about. His parents and sister where killed 2 years ago by a gang at a market. Since then, he started to work for the FBI. Matt, his best friend, walked in.

"Tai, when do you ever take a break?" he asked. "You've been working here for 3 years full time!"

"I know, Matt, I know," he said, "I'll be going home at 20.00 PM and stay there for a few days."

"Good!" Matt said, "Then you will look better."

At 20.00 PM Tai left his office and went home. He walked home, because he wanted fresh air to fill his lungs. He stopped next to an ally were he heard screams and laughter. He walked to the ally to investigate. There he found a 23-year old lady with auburn hair and crimson eyes and a few guys with sticks in their hands.

"Hand in the money—right now!" the leader of the gang yelled.

"HEY!" Tai shouted, getting their attention, and pointed his gun to them. "FBI! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"Shit!" one of the guys yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" the other one screamed.

"RETREAT!" The leader yelled. The entire gang ran off.

"I'll get them later," he muttered and walked toward the lady who was unconscious.

He picked her up and carried her to his home, laying her in his bed. He looked for any scars and found none. He looked at her identity card.

**__**

Last Name: Takenouchi

****

First name: Sora

****

Nationality: Japanese

****

Date of birth: 16 June 1977

****

Place of birth: Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan

"Well, she was lucky I was there," Tai said and turned on the TV.

"This is breaking news with Samantha Thompson. A few minutes ago there was a huge explosion in AlliesStreet 47. One person was found dead. Her identity card points to the name of Anna Takenouchi. The police still stand for a clue on how the explosion occurred..."

Tai looked at Sora's identity card again.

**__**

Address: AlliesStreet 47

5689 Odaiba

Tai gulped. He turned off the TV and began to think so hard that he unexpectedly fell asleep.

* Next morning 8:56 am. Tai's house. *

Tai woke up from the smell of fried eggs. He looked in the kitchen and saw Sora.

"I see you're awake," she said with a smile, "thanks for saving me from those rapers."

"No problem," was all he could say.

"Can you drive me home?" she asked when they finished eating breakfast.

"Errr… I think that's a problem." Tai said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "What do you mean?"

"It was watching the news yesterday. Your house exploded and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" She said paranoia in her voice.

"Your… mother… died." he finished. Sora began to cry from what she had just heard. She wanted to see her house one more time to be sure. Tai agreed and took her to her house. It was now only a pile of bricks, burned wood, and a lot of other junk. Sora was crying uncontrollably and wanted to see her mother as well. The past few days were hard for Sora. Losing her home and mother at the same time was tough for her. But then, she remembered Tai. He was there for her the entire time. He also lost his parents and his little sister he loved so much at the same time right before his eyes. Sora recovered after a while. Tai went to work. She went to the police office to ask more information about the explosion. She got a file where all the information was available. It wasn't much.

****

AlliesStreet 47 Bomb case

Location: AlliesStreet 47

****

What happened: Bomb exploded

****

# Of Dead: 1 (Anna Takenouchi)

****

# Of Injuries: 0

****

Police working on this case: Yamato Ishida & Tai Kamiya

"Tai is working on this case?" Sora questioned herself.

****

Current Report:

There were two people living in the house. Anna and Sora Takenouchi. Anna was currently at the house. Sora was at Tai's house, recovering. She nearly got raped. The bomb was a huge.

It was armed with 15 pipe bombs, enough to destroy the entire neighborhood. Luckily, only 3 of them exploded. The main suspects are the rapers that had tried to rape Anna's daughter, Sora Takenouchi, before she almost got raped.

Sora put down the file and walked back to Tai's house. She had no other place to stay.

The next days passed by. Sora trained to become an FBI officer too. She wanted to be close to Tai.

She succeeded. Everything went well. They were still working on the bomb case. Until…

* Odaiba Hospital. 22:56 PM *

Matt was lying in his hospital bed. He was shot 3 times in the back when he was at Sora's old home still looking for clues. Monitors were giving his heartbeat. Suddenly everything went flat.

"CODE BLUE IN CHAMBER 254!" A nurse yelled through the speakers. Doctors were on his side immediately. They gave him CPR for almost an hour.

"He's gone." The doctor said. "Patient died at 00.00 AM."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First chapter is up. This was Taichi Kamiya. h.i.k.a.r.i.will be writing the next chapter.

Taichi Kamiya


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon. If we do, we must be very rich people. Unfortunaly, we are not. This fic is co-written by Taichi Kamiya and h.i.k.a.r.i.. The chapter was written by h.i.k.a.r.i.

****

Police and Gangs

****

Chapter 2: I Promise

"…who shall never be forgotten. Rest in peace, Matt Ishida."

Tai Kamiya attended his colleague's funeral. He was awfully depressed and tried to hold back his tears. Tai felt Sora Takenouchi pat his back as he looked at the coffin that inside lay his best friend. He looked at Sora, who smiled at him. Tai wanted to smile back, but instead, blushed.

A few minutes later, when everyone started to leave, Tai went up to the casket, putting a hand on top of it. He sighed as he whispered, "Matt… Matt, I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you when all I did was… fall in love with someone else."

A tear rolled down Tai's cheek. _Those idiotic assassins,_ he thought, _trying to rape Sora and then murdering my friend._

"Don't worry, man," Tai muttered, "I will hunt these people down until they regret it, buddy. I promise."

__

I promise, he repeated inside his mind.

* FBI office. 5:30 am *

"Tai, you've been working so hard lately," Sora told her co-worker. Tai was sitting in front of his computer, researching 24/7. "Sora, I haven't been working hard _enough_," he replied.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "At least let me help you."

The puffy-haired man shook his head, "No, you can't. I… have to work by myself."

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

Tai stopped researching, looked up at her, and smirked. He got up from his chair, reached over to the weapons' room, and punched in the confidential numbers. Sora watched as the metallic door opened automatically.

She gasped at all the variety of guns, knives, rifles, and all the other weapons she found herself in front of. "Gosh…" was all she could say.

"Yeah, gosh," Tai repeated her words. He walked inside the room and grabbed a pair of guns with him, along with a sharp knife. "What are you going to do with those?" Sora inquired.

"What do you think?! I'm going to kill these people who tried to rape you and murdered my friend!!" Tai yelled.

Sora jumped. "Are you crazy, Tai? Your job is to research and arrest, _not_ kill!"

"So…?"

"So that's against the law!"

Tai sighed, as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I have to do something."

Sora wanted to stop him… but became speechless. Tai walked toward the computer he was researching on and printed something out. "I got the profiles of the freaking darn people here," he told Sora as he held the document in his hands.

The auburn-haired woman walked toward Tai and whispered, "Tai—don't do this. You might get hurt yourself. Please, listen to me."

The brunette could hear her clearly, but did not agree. "I'm doing this for _you_, Sora."

"I'm not accepting it," she replied.

Unexpectedly, Tai pulled her in an embrace. "Tai…?" Sora whispered in confusion.

"Sora… I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

****

SLAP!

Tai lifted his hand up to his cheek, where Sora had slapped him all of a sudden. "You're doing the wrong thing, Tai. I'm not letting this happen."

With that, she left.

* Over at Tai's. 9:20 pm *

"Sora!" Tai yelled, when he returned from work. The woman appeared from the kitchen. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Sora, listen, I…"

"…You what?"

Tai sighed. "I have to."

Sora stared at Tai. "You have to…?"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"That doesn't matter. But I'll be back."

Sora had tears in her eyes. Whatever it was, she knew he wasn't going to make it alive. She could tell by the tone in his voice. "You… can't… You can't do this to me, Tai! I… I…"

"Gomen nasai, Sora-chan."

Sora began to sob at those words. Tai hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Daijoubu."

Sora broke free from the embrace. "Iie, Tai, you're not going to be all right. You're going to kill those assassins, aren't you? Well, if you do, then you'll be considered an assassin as well."

"Sora, you don't understand… I'm not going to kill them. This is my job, and what I'm assigned to do, is what I have to do. I have to find these people. And… I promised Matt I would."

"So this is it? Is this what you want? To leave me and the rest of your life because of some gang?"

"No. Sora, you don't understand."

"I want you with me, Tai! I don't want you to leave me alone!"

"I won't."

"What if you don't come back alive?"

"…I will, Sora. I will."

Sora sat down on the couch. "Promise me you'll come back for me. After all, I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Tai smiled and sat down beside her. He lifted Sora's chin up as he noticed her watery eyes. Her eyes looked like fire and ice, mixed together. Staring at her beautifully shaped lips, he pressed his own lips against them, forming a passionate kiss. For the first time ever, Tai felt like he was in heaven. He had never experienced such a kiss before.

Sora was shocked at first, but kissed back. At the moment, she felt like she could control everything she wanted. Sora felt like she had everything in her hands. She didn't want to lose him. Neither wanted to break the kiss… but Tai had to.

"I promise," Tai swore.

Sora nodded slowly. "Aishite'ru… Tai-kun."

Tai blushed and smiled at her. "I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!!

~~~h.i.k.a.r.i.


	3. The FBI and A Maffia Boss

Disclaimer: *yawns* Disclaimer is still the same as usual. Taichi Kamiya owns this chapter.

****

Police and Gangs 

****

Chapter 3: FBI and a mafia boss.

3 days have passed since Tai had left. He called Sora often. Their conversations where always short. They always talked about the current status of the file and telling how much they love each other.

Tai had temporarily stayed at an apartment north of town. In the north, he started to look for the rapers. He looked for an entire week, until luck had come to him. While he was looking, he found the leader walking around in town or his territory. Tai tried to get his attention.

Tai figured that if he joined the gang, he would gain a little trust from them. That way, he always be ready to strike them.

So he got some training and started to work for the gangsters. Of course as an undercover cop. Right now he only kept himself busy with transporting and dealing from drugs. Of course he always warned the FBI about it. He paid the cops to arrest the buyer. Tai used the money so that his boss wouldn't suspect anything. The boss was getting frustrated because they were losing men and business fast. The only way the boss saw it was moving to the other side of the land. They took the airplane. Before entering the airplane, Tai warned the FBI. He told them when and where they are going to arrive. The FBI understood, and stayed guard on their destination airport. Everyone at the FBI was disguised as a normal civilian. Timing went well. Only the airplane never arrived at their destination. The plane just disappeared from the radar. Where the radar had located the plane last, was nothing to see. Just like the plane vanished in air. Sora was getting frustrated, stressed and depressed all at once. So many mixed emotions were too much for her. She worked behind Tai's office 24/7.

A month passed since the plain disappeared. Nobody recognized Sora anymore. Everyone was trying to help her. Nothing helped. She only wanted Tai. She never got a body to bury, so she still had some hope. They were still working on the bomb case. Only this time they were always with 5 people at the site. Just in case nobody ended up the way Matt did.

Another year passed, and Sora couldn't take it anymore. She was at Tai's and her home ready to cut her wrist. When suddenly she heard the lock of the door clicking open. She heard the door open and close again. She dropped the knife and listened.

"After 13 months being gone it's good to be home again." She heard a familiar voice say. "I wonder how Sora's doing? It's been a while."

Sora couldn't believe her ears. Tai had returned after 13 months. She looked in the hallway and saw Tai's torn jacket. She walked closer to the bathroom. She heard the shower turning on.

"Sora is going to be happy when she hears those bastard are in jail." She heard Tai saying. "_Tai succeeded in his mission?" _Sora asked herself. She was happy to hear he was alive. That's all she wanted to know right now. She waited until Tai was done showering, shaving and dressed in clean clothes. Sora remained hidden from her hiding spot. Tai never noticed her. He sat down the sofa and just kept murmuring how much he missed all this comfort. From what Sora could see, Tai had changed into a strong handsome man. A lot of muscles in his body where visible. He looked way stronger. Sora sat next to Tai. Tai never noticed her because he was just looking around. When he looked next to him he saw Sora. He kissed her on the lips. Sora happily returned it.

"I missed you." Tai told her cheerfully.

"So did I." Sora replied, "But tell me. Where were you? I thought you where dead."

"No! The most important thing is that the rapers are in jail and we are together again." Tai said looking into Sora's eyes. "I've been gone for 13 months."

"And what exactly happened?" Sora asked leaning closer to Tai. Their lips locked.

****

"HEY, TAICHI KAMIYA!" Tai yelled.

"What?" I asked. I began to read my previous lines. "You need a flashback?"

"Yes! A flashback to what happened to me in the past 13 months." Tai ordered.

"Okay, okay!" I understood, trying to cool. "Now where did I leave my watch? h.i.k.a.r.i do you know where my watch is?"

"Which one?" h.i.k.a.r.i yelled, "The one that tells the time or the one for flashbacks?"

"Flashbacks!" Tai yelled back at h.i.k.a.r.i.

"Look right before your eyes!" h.i.k.a.r.i shouted ironically.

"Errr… oops." The watch lay in front of me. "I better get to watch before I say anything else. Anyway… 13 months ago."

* Flashback, 13 months ago, airplane *

Alex, the leader of the gang, walked into the cockpit. He had just shot the pilots in cold blood with his USP (Undetected Silenced Pistol). He took over the controls. He was not a good pilot.

Alex turned around the plane and started heading to Africa. It took about 1 hour before they were flying above the sea. An explosion was heard. The left engine exploded. The plane lost its balance and was heading to the ground in a spinning mode. Tai grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane. The plane crashed into the ground and destroyed everything what was in the way. Tai hanged onto his parachute in a tree. He took out his knife he took from the weaponry and cut the ropes. Bad idea actually. He was hanging in the top of a tree. He cut the last rope and fell all the way down in a thump. Nobody had seen the crash. He was in the middle of nowhere. He walked to the plane with his knife in his hands. Everything was a wreck. There was corpses al over the place and a burning engine. He looked into the plane and heard someone's mobile phone ringing. He looked around and found the phone. When he wanted to pick it up the screen went white.

"Damn" Tai cursed under his breath. "Empty battery."

He walked out of the wreck and felt a gun in his neck.

"Who are you?' He heard Alex say.

"I'm Max." Tai lied. Max was he's undercover name. Alex took his gun away.

"Max! Goddammit!" Alex yelled. "It's good to see I'm not the only survivor here!"

"Do you know where we are, Alex?" Tai asked his mafia boss.

"No. We are somewhere in the ocean." He said. "We better build up a camp! It's getting dark."

They built up a camp and waited at the crash site for 5 days. Then, they walked away from it to explore the island. They just kept waling until they reached the beach from the island. They built a tree house to protect them from wild animals. That's the way Tai became such burly man. In the past 13 months on the island he had fought against 45 tigers, 62 lions and 33 bears. Only with his knife. His boss just watched from a distance and shot the animal when Tai almost lost. The months passed. They placed a pile of wood to burn when a ship was nearby. The problem was the ships only passed the island at night. One night Tai couldn't sleep. He just watched over the ocean where he had lived for a whole year. He saw a ship further in the ocean and put on the pile of wood. The ship had engine trouble. The captain saw the pile of burning wood and knew there were people on that island. He sent a few rescue boats to pick them up. Tai warned Alex. He still had a mission to complete and was going to end it.

A few days later, they arrived at their hometown, Odaiba. They arrived at Tai's apartment where Alex felt asleep. Tai saw an opportunity and called the FBI. About 1 minute later there were 12 FBI cars outside. Tai knocked Alex unconscious. Alex woke up in the cell. "Max! I will get you!" He yelled trough the jail bars.

"QUIET!" A guard yelled at his door. In the meantime, Tai was heading home.

* End of flashback *

Tai turned on the TV when he was done with his story. Sora was just smiling and was drooling over Tai's handsome body he got in the past 13 months.

"Did I miss anything the days I was gone?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Sora said. "Me." Tai smiled at this comment. Then the news was on.

"This is the news with Leonardo Kwakker. A few minutes ago escaped the mafia boss Alex from his prison. He was just arrested today after he disappeared together with FBI agent Taichi Kamiya. Alex disappeared without a trace. And now the news out of country…"

"Damn" Tai cursed. "He escaped!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi Kamiya wrote this chapter. I know this chapter sucks. I can do better. It are my parents with their stupid comments to study for the exams that start in a MONTH. That just freaks me out. Anyway review.

Taichi Kamiya


	4. As Good As You

Disclaimer: *clears throat* Once again, Digimon is NOT ours! Stop suing, people! Anyway this chapter is written by me, h.i.k.a.r.i. What? You don¡¦t like me? *cries*

**Police and Gangs **

Chapter 4: As Good As You 

"Damn," Tai cursed, "He escaped!"

Sora looked at Tai, confused. "Who escaped? Who's Alex?"

"My main priority. The one and only survivor of the gang that wanted to rape you and killed Matt."

Sora gulped. "Don't worry, Sora," Tai told her, "Everything's going to be fine."

_I hope so,_ he secretly thought.

* FBI Agency. 3:45 pm *

"So¡K what do you assume this 'Alex' is going to do to?" Sora asked Tai, who was downloading some applications off the computer. "Ugh," Tai muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes away from the computer, "He's going to (1) seek revenge on me, (2) keep trying to rape someone as beautiful as you, and (3) anything else as possible as to kill the innocent."

"Tai, look, I know you might want to do this by yourself, but--"

"No, you're not coming with me, Sora," Tai cut Sora off.

"Tai! I just want to do something with my life, you know!" she explained, "I don't want to be the one sitting around and doing nothing! I want to do something once and for all! I want to experience life! I¡K"

"You don't want me to leave without you again, do you?"

"Look, I'm _serious_! I know you came back and all, but I mean¡Xwhat if you don't come back alive this time, huh?"

"_So_-ra!"

Tai leaned over and gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek. "Go tell the whole agency that a very dangerous assassin has escaped from jail. Tell them to put alert on high. I'm putting maximum security on you, Sora. You might be one of his victims," he told her as he reached the printer to grab a few papers he printed out.

Sora understood that Tai just wanted to be protective to her, but this was beginning to irritate her. He was treating her like Sora-in-a-diaper.

"I might be one of his victims, but you're no doubt one of his main victims," Sora mumbled to herself.

* Tai's Residence. 2:15 am *

"Hmm... I wonder what those bikinis are made of."

Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust as she heard Tai talk in his sleep. She quietly got out of her bed and took off her robe, revealing a black leather jacket on a sleeveless black tank top, and charcoal black jeans. She was wearing black-colored tennis shoes¡Xso she could run in them, of course. To top it off, her hair was pulled up in a short ponytail.

So, what was she up to, anyway?

To show Tai he was wrong. All wrong. That she could do much better. That she could do much better than just cooking breakfast.

She quietly tiptoed out of the house, secured the house with police alarm, and got on Tai's car¡Xyes, she had driver's license.

Sora stopped at prison. That was the last place she had always wanted to be at. But this was serious.

* Jail. 2:58 am *

She took off her black leather jacket and left it in the car, as she headed into the place... that place where they kept all criminals.

As she entered the site, she encountered four bodyguards. "Good dawn, gentlemen. May I please see the sheriff? FBI agent Sora Takenouchi here," Sora said, showing her identity card. "In a second, ma'am, follow me," a guy around his thirties said.

Sora followed the guy inside the jail, until she came upon a man around his fifties, known as the sheriff. "Well, hello, ma'am," the fifty-something-year-old man greeted, "What brings you here? Please take a seat."

Sora took the seat in front of the sheriff as she watched the guy she had followed leave. "May I please see the man who has recently escaped from prison¡XAlex Tomoku's¡Xfiles?"

"Sure," the sheriff answered as he got out a folder. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you," Sora said as she began to look in the folder. _This criminal seems to have a rocky past,_ Sora thought. "Sir, may you please guide me to where Alex Tomoku has stayed in at jail before his disappearance?" she asked.

"Certainly."

* Still jail. 3:28 am *

"So, miss, it is quite odd that I've never heard of you before. I mean, yes, I've heard of Tai Kamiya and other great FBI agents, but I have never heard of Sora Takenouchi," the sheriff kept babbling. Sora was taking some DNA samples off the floor that Alex had stayed at during his jail occasion.

"I have just joined the affiliation," Sora answered. Okay, so it wasn't the exact truth, but then again, it wasn't exactly a lie. She just didn't want anyone to know that Tai was overprotecting her.

Sora walked around in Alex's former site as if it were a walk-in closet, trying to look for more clues from his disappearance.

_I'm putting maximum security on you, Sora. You might be one of his victims._

Tai's words kept ringing inside Sora's head over and over. Sora groaned and mumbled some curses under her breath.

_No, you're not coming with me, Sora!_

Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Well, too bad for you, Tai, I'm already here,_ Sora thought, _you'll see that I can be as good as you._

"All he does is talk, talk, and thinks he's so much better than me, that he can do so much more than me. He thinks I can¡¦t do anything at all," she muttered. She stomped her foot on the ground. Real hard.

What she saw... she could not explain. Sora wanted to call the sheriff, who was leaving toward his office. _Who am I kidding...I sneaked out of Tai's house to find adventures for myself,_ she told herself.

The location where she had stomped on... a piece of the ground had fallen apart. It was approximately two feet wide and¡Xbelieve it or not¡Xover thirty feet deep. Sora sighed. There were bugs, worms¡Xyou name them¡Xall scattered inside that hole. Besides, how could anyone possibly get down there with such a damn stinking odor?!

Alex.

If Sora wanted to take risks, this was the way to start. There was no way to tell how deep that hole was. She might as well slip and land in Italy. She picked up a rock from nowhere, and dropped it inside the hole. It landed in forty seconds.

Sora took a deep breath and¡Xaccidentally slipping¡Xshe fell down into the hole with a terrified scream... although no one could hear it.

* Mysterious prison hole. 4:14 am *

Carefully, Sora tried to pry her eyes open. She was about to yelp in horror, as she could see around thirty worms and bugs, all surrounding her body. But she kept it to herself.

"Who would have left a hole in prison, anyway?" she muttered to herself. Stupid jail keepers.

Making her way, she glanced around the place. It looked like a dirty old rotten room. Although a colossal one. Looks like Frankenstein might have been comfortable living here.

"Hello?" Sora shouted, only to hear her echoes repeat. There was a desk in front of her, approximately nine feet away. "Anybody?" Sora asked again, hearing the choir of her echoes.

Carefully, she walked toward the crummy desk. It was very old... who knew? Probably three hundred years old?

She touched the desk and felt its texture as her hand pressed the fragile wood. It was old, alright. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Sora immediately turned around, and panicked. A man around his seventies reached toward the desk and pulled a drawer and got out a photo of a guy. "Is this the guy you are looking for?" the old man asked. Sora looked at the picture he was holding.

It was the same picture as the man who had appeared on the news.

She nodded.

"Well, he's NOT here!" the old man yelled, "he's not here, you hear me, little girl? He¡¦s NOT here!!" Sora practically jumped in fear, and took a few steps back.

"It's okay, 'pa, it's okay, I can handle her."

Sora looked toward the left, where she heard the voice coming from. It was Alex. He was walking toward Sora, giving her his naughtiest glare. He was just shirtless, wandering around this place with a couple of stolen boxers. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Sora gulped and slightly nodded. "What do _you_ want?" he inquired once more. The old man mumbled a 'oh, this is gonna get naughty,' and ran out of the place.

"I... uh..." Sora stammered, but was too paranoid to even talk. She sighed. "Look, I know about you and your past. Maybe... maybe I can help you."

Alex smirked. "I don't have a past, you bitch."

Sora gulped in fear. She certainly didn't want to get raped again. But it seemed Alex was heading closer to her. "Alex, look¡Xwe can work this out."

The guy folded his arms against his chest. "Just what, and how?"

"First off, by telling me why murder, and why rape."

He shrugged. "My hobby."

Sora licked her lips. "Alex... there must be something else that's bothering you... raping and killing can't be your hobby."

"So...?"

"So I think that you _'pa _has something to do with this."

Those words just practically came out of Sora's mouth. "Oh, I, uh, don't mean¡X"

"YOU F***ING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY GRANDPA!" Alex yelled, suddenly pushing Sora to the ground. Great. Now Alex was on top of Sora, as she struggled to breathe. There was something about Alex's 'pa that Sora did not know. Something that it was clearly up to her to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!! 

~~~h.i.k.a.r.i.


	5. Discovering

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN DIGIMON! And why do we always have to use the same disclaimers? BTW: this is Taichi Kamiya.

**Chapter 5: **Discovering

* Tai's house 7.30 AM *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CLICK! "Damn alarm clock!" Tai mumbled. He looked up and noticed Sora wasn't with him. "Making breakfast I guess." He thought. When he reached the kitchen he couldn't find Sora. He searched the entire house and couldn't find any trace of her. "Damn! I hope she didn't do anything stupid!" Tai thought again. "Hey! Where are my car keys?" Tai searched all over the place for his car keys. He looked outside and noticed his car was gone to. "Sora must be real angry about me! She just took off without me. Better call a carpool." Tai called the FBI HQ for a carpool. A few moments later Tai sits behind his desk. "Sora isn't here either… where the hell is she?" Tai asked himself over and over again. Then, he noticed that his computer was on. "I always turn it off when I'm done working…" He shook the mouse to deactivate the screensaver. Then he saw the profile of Alex. "SHIT! She went after him!" Tai yelled. The entire HQ had heard him. Before they could ask some questions, Tai jumped in an FBI car and raced off with a wailing siren. The other FBI members only looked at each other, confused.

Cars got out of the way for the racing FBI with wailing siren at the speed of 200 KM/H. Just a few minutes later he stepped on the brakes with all his power, arriving at the jail. The sheriff, who heard the siren, looked to the window seeing the FBI car breaking in front of the blockade. "He's too fast to stop!" The sheriff said. The car flew in the barricade, leaving nothing but just a scratch. Tai got out of the car. "Phew… I love my guardian angel." Tai said. He looked at the car… at least what was left of it. "You're here to look for Sora Takenouchi, aren't you?" A voice said behind him.

"Yea… I am." Tai said looking at the person. It was the sheriff.

"She just disappeared." The sheriff said. "She was looking in Alex's cell and all of a sudden she was gone. She isn't home because the car is still here."

"Let me guess." Tai said. "A gray Toyota Selica?"

"Yes. How do you know that?" The sheriff said.

"That's my car." They walked inside to Alex's cell.

"Here's where she disappeared." The sheriff said and walked of to another cell a few floors up. Tai walked around in the cell. It was dead silence. He could hear his own footsteps. _Tap tap tap tap kloink tap_. Tai turned around. "Kloink?" Tai walked back and heard the noise again. He bent down to examine the floor. "Hard plastic… hardest plastic in the world you can get." Tai mumbled to himself. He pressed his ear on the plastic and hears someone cry.

"Why oh God why didn't I listen to Tai… *sniff* He sure is overprotective but why did I ignore him? *sniff* He has more experience then I do… *sniff* Now it is to late… *sniff* He succeeded… *sniff* He raped me… *sniff*."

"Damn you, Sora!" Tai cursed. "I told you to stay away from him." Tai stomped his feat against the plastic floor and felt down. Tai directly stood up and grabbed his Berretta in his pocket. Before him, stood Sora totally naked. Sora looked at him with puffy eyes. "TAI LOOK OUT!" Sora screamed. Tai spinned around and fired his gun. A knife that was heading to Tai's head changed course and hit the wall. Tai fired 4 more shots from where the knife had came from. They heard someone fall down and someone else running away. "Bha!" Tai said. He freed Sora and gave him his sweater and t-shirt to cover her nudity. A few moments later they got out of the underground hideout, just when the sheriff passed by.

"It looks like you found her!" He said happily. But when he saw the sad expression on the two faces he asked, "What is wrong?"

"Sora got raped by Alex and he escaped again, we think. We are not sure." Tai said.

The sheriff called for backup and went down to the underground hideout. A few minutes later, they returned with the dead body of Alex. "Looks like you don't have to worry about him anymore." The sheriff said. Sora dressed herself with a few clothes of the sheriff. When they left the jail, Sora saw the destroyed FBI car.

"What happened here?" Sora asked.

"Drove too fast and braked too late." Tai said heading to his car. "Bad combinations."

Sora smiled at his comment. They got home and called the FBI HQ so they could take a week off.

Sora became sick that week. She'd throw up every morning and was acting weird, according to Tai. She just gets angry at him for no reason and a few moments later she's a happy girl. "Girls. I'll never understand them." Tai muttered. At the end of the week Tai called a doctor to find out what was wrong with Sora. The doctor arrived and examined Sora for a while. "I can't find anything. Perhaps you'll go to the hospital with her, Mr. Kamiya." The doctor said. Tai agreed and drives Sora to the hospital. They did a few tests and Tai and Sora waited for the results. The doctor walked in the waiting room. "Mrs. Takenouchi and Mr. Kamiya?" He asked. Tai and Sora nodded. "Congrats. You two are now parents!" The two however didn't look very happy. "Erm… we'd like to have a DNA test." Sora said. "Just to be sure it really is his child."

The doctor blinked a few times. Then Tai whispered something in the doctor's ear and he nodded. They took a blood sample of Tai. They returned home and Sora stayed in bed. Tai acted more nervous then before. When the phone rang he picked it up. (What else would you do? Let it ring?)

"Hello?" Tai said.

"Mr. Kamiya?" The voice on the other line asked. "I have the DNA result here. It seems that the father is…"

"Who is the father?" Tai said cutting the nurse off.

"Relax Mr. Kamiya. You are the father." The nurse said.

"I am?" Tai became happy and slammed the phone down without thanking the nurse. He jumped trough the house.

"Jeez, Tai." Sora said looking at him. "Why are you acting all weird?"

Tai hugged her. "I am the father of the baby!"

Sora hugged him back. "Oh… Thank God!" They kissed each other. Tai wanted to stand up again but Sora pulled him back. Just then an arrow flew trough the window flying about 3 cm away from Tai's head. The arrow drilled in the wooden table. There is a note on it.

_To the two FBI agents that killed Alex:_

_You might have killed my grandson but you didn't kill me. She will know who I am. You will never find me. I'm perhaps old but still handy with weapons. First I'll start by making you suffer by killing your friend and then I'll kill you._

"Who's this nutcase?" Tai asked.

"Alex's grandfather." Sora said. "I know his face… perhaps we can identify him."

Sora helped the FBI to identify Alex's grandpa. Just 2 hours later all posters hanged around the city.

_Wanted: dead or alive_

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: around the 85_

_Gender: Male_

_(Computer picture)_

_Wanted for: murder, rape, robbery and torture_

_Reward: $5.000_

The only thing the entire FBI headquarters could do was stay on full alert and wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

no comments this time… what do you say h.i.k.a.r.i.?… oh yea… REVIEW!!!

Taichi Kamiya


End file.
